Nuestro día
by KatherineCV
Summary: Su Omega quería gritar, emocionado. Sintió las chispas explotando en su estómago y propagándose por su cuerpo, estaba perdido, lo supo en cuanto vio aquellos ojos esmeralda y una sonrisa se le escapó... Ereri/ Omegaverse/ Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Shingeki no kyojin no me pertene, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama

 **Dedicado** al evento de **Rivalle Uke** con mucho amor -conrazones-

Advertencias: Omegaverse, lemon(?)

Notas(?): Si son nuevos en el tema de los Omegaverse dejaré una guía en mi perfil donde explica lo básico sobre ello xD

Espero que les guste c:

* * *

.

 **Nuestro día**

 **I**

.

La música era un murmullo constante en la habitación, el tocador lucía brillante junto a las empañadas lámparas y el vestuario se repartía por el piso como un desfile de colores. El aire olía a perfume dulce y, sentado en una silla, estaba Levi, observándose al espejo.

Faltaba poco para que saliera de ahí, podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente hablando entre si afuera y algunas risas aun sobre la música, los ausencia de nervios en su persona no le sorprendió en demasía, después de todo era la décima persona que su padre le presentaba en busca de que encontrara a su Alfa predestinado. Las primeras veces había sido divertido e incluso se había ganado un par de amigos con ello pero ahora estaba harto, ¿era tan difícil entender que no necesitaba un asqueroso Alfa en su vida? Al parecer si, y ahí estaba él, usando un traje azul que se ceñía en sus caderas y le apretaba el trasero, la corbata negra enrollada alrededor de su cuello y su cabello negro cubriendo parte de sus ojos. Mikasa siempre le aconsejaba peinarse pero él siempre lo había considerado una pérdida de tiempo.

―Es hora, Levi ―lo llamó la misma Mikasa, tocando la puerta, Levi rodo los ojos al sentir su aroma a Alfa cerca, todos los Alfas que había conocido tenían un olor muy peculiar, pesado y casi molesto, terrible.

―Ya voy ―respondió, levantándose de su asiento, no quería que su padre, Kenny, viniese a arrastrarlo hasta el salón como la última vez.

―¿A quién veré hoy? ―le preguntó a Mikasa, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él

―Oh, es un amigo mío ―sonrió Mikasa, casi divertida―, papá está convencido en que es un buen partido

―¿Tal como lo estaba de los otros nueve? ―protesto Levi, tronando la lengua. Mikasa se alzó de hombros

―Dale una oportunidad esta vez, por favor ―le pidió ella antes de que llegaran al salón, Levi soltó un suspiro, algo cansado

―¿Por qué lo haría? ―le dijo, escuchando las voces detrás de la puerta que los separaba de la gente

―Es encantador, vamos, solo habla con él ―dijo ella, sonriendo. Levi alzo una ceja, era especialmente raro ver a su hermana mayor Alfa ―porque sí era una de las escasas mujeres Alfa que existían― sonriendo de esa forma. Mikasa abrió la puerta del salón entonces, Annie ―la omega de Mikasa― estaba sentada en uno de los sofás junto a Kenny, otras personas rondaban la sala hablando entre todas, entonces lo vio: era alto y con cabello castaño, tenía la piel ligeramente tostada por el sol y unas cejas marcadas, unos ojos grandes de color esmeralda y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras le contaba cosas a las personas y se reía con ellas.

Levi tragó saliva, su olor resaltaba entre todos los demás, no era un olor asqueroso como el de los alfas que había conocido pero era fuerte y masculino, de pronto sintió ganas de acercarse a olfatearlo al igual que percibió a su Omega inquieto en su interior.

―Levi ―le llamó Kenny y este avanzó hasta él, aún algo perdido―, te presento a Eren Jaeger, es amigo de Mikasa

―Gusto en conocerte, Levi ―le escuchó decir a Eren, estirando su mano hasta él, Levi sonrió levemente, sintiendo el calor subiendo por sus mejillas cuando tomó su mano. Comenzaba a entender por qué Mikasa insistía en que le diera una oportunidad, sin embargo, su razón se negaba a dejarse dominar por el instinto, ciertamente la atracción que sentía hacia Eren era demasiada como para pensar claramente.

―G-Gusto en conocerte, Eren ―respondió Levi, Eren sonrió, mirándolo fijamente

―Bueno, los dejaré solos ―rio Kenny, marchándose con los demás, Mikasa abrazaba a Annie del otro lado de la habitación.

―Entonces, eres amigo de Mikasa ―dijo Levi, intentando relajar su mente antes de que alguna señal de felicidad saliera de su cuerpo.

―Sí, nos conocimos hace un par de años en Alemania ―le sonrió Eren, aun tomando su mano―. Me había contado que tenía un hermano menor que era Omega y me moría por conocerlo ―continuo, enredando los dedos de su mano con los suyos, Levi sintió a su Omega dar brincos en su interior, emocionado.

―Bueno, aquí me tienes ―le dijo, sonriendo―, ¿eres alemán, cierto? ―pregunto, casi inocentemente

Eren asintió y siguieron hablando sobre cualquier cosa, pronto ya estaban sentados al lado del otro en el sofá y Levi no podía negar más la fuerte atracción que sentía, quizá era solo instinto y nada más pero Eren le agradaba, en verdad sentía que podía ver algo más que un amigo en él.

Al final de la velada, Levi salió a despedir a Eren muy a su pesar, ciertamente no deseaba separarse de él pero no tenía razones para detenerlo.

―Me gustaría verte otra vez, Eren ―le dijo, sonrojado, sentía a su Omega agitarse en su interior cada que él lo miraba, era extraño pero no le molestaba, sabía que parte de él se estaba dejando llevar por el instinto, pero él y Eren tenían muchas cosas en común, apenas en el pequeño rato que habían hablado se habían quedado con cientos de cosas por decir. Y Eren, por su parte, estaba maravillado por la inteligencia de Levi, por sus gestos elegantes y su dulce aroma, su alfa deseaba acercarse más y protegerlo, quizá era solo la emoción del momento pero...

―¿Estás libre mañana? ―le preguntó Eren, sonriéndole―. Aun debemos discutir por qué detestas tanto las películas de acción ―se excusó, tomando su mano

―Mañana está bien ―respondió Levi, percibiendo a su Omega sonreír en su interior. Luego de eso acordaron la hora en que verían y momentos después Eren se marchó, despidiéndose de Levi con un suave beso en la mejilla. Levi se sorprendió ante su osadía pero quedo cegado por su aroma el tiempo suficiente para sonreír felizmente.

―¿Qué te pareció Eren, cariño? ―le dijo Kenny cuando entro de vuelta a la casa. Levi embozo una sonrisa, suspirando y Kenny rio―. Pareces un Omega de 15 años enamorado ―rio

―Calla, padre ―protestó Levi, marchándose hacia su habitación

―¿Crees que sea el indicado? ―le preguntó Kenny a Mikasa, entre aliviado y sorprendido porque Levi sintiera algo hacia Eren. Recordaba que las primeras veces que le había presentado a un Alfa se había portado grosero y arrogante, a excepción de Erwin Smith y Farlan Church, a ellos al menos los había considerado algo parecido a un amigo, pero con Eren todo había sido diferente y estaba contento porque fuera así.

―A Eren le gusta mucho Levi ―respondió Mikasa, sonriendo―. Hace tiempo vio una foto de él en mi celular y desde entonces estaba pidiéndome que se lo presentara

―Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien ―sonrió Kenny, sintiendo algo de esperanza en que Levi tuviera una relación con Eren.

.

...

.

Las semanas transcurrieron lentamente a partir de entonces, Levi recibía visitas de Eren casi todos los días, se llamaban por las noches e iban a cenar los fines de semana. Sin embargo Levi aún estaba algo reacio a confirmar una posible relación con Eren, pese a que ya había conocido a cientos de Alfas nunca había sido cortejado por uno y muchos menos se había llevado tan bien como ahora lo hacía con Eren, ¿debía dejarse llevar por lo que decía su Omega? No podía negar que cada vez le agradaba más el porte, la personalidad y el aroma de Eren, nunca se aburría estando con él.

―Levi, ¿has salido con algún Alfa antes? ―le preguntó Eren una noche mientras caminaban de regreso al auto tomados de la mano

―La verdad es que no ―respondió Levi, sorprendido ante su pregunta―. ¿Has salido con algún Omega antes? ―preguntó, soltando una risita

―Tuve una pequeña aventura con uno hace mucho ―confeso Eren, suspirando

―¿Con uno? ¿Era un Omega hombre? ―preguntó Levi, sabía de antemano lo raros que eran los Omegas hombres y él mismo solo había conocido a un par en toda su vida.

―Sí, su nombre era Jean ―le contó Eren acariciando su mano, habían llegado al auto y ambos se miraban fijamente

―¿Y qué sucedió con él? ―le preguntó, curioso, no podía imaginar a Eren en esa situación, a decir verdad no le agradaba nada la idea de Eren siendo amigable con otro Omega

―Me dejó por otro Alfa ―rio Eren, acercándose a él, su brazo rodeo su espalda, acariciando su cintura. Levi sintió el calor subir por su rostro, era la primera vez que Eren hacía eso y sólo podía sentir como su Omega se agitaba en su interior

―Que idiota ―murmuró Levi, apoyando sus manos en su pecho, podía sentir su fuerte olor envolviéndolo, embriagándolo.

―Permíteme cortejarte, Levi ―pidió Eren, acariciando su cintura, acercando su rostro a su cuello, el olor de Levi era dulce y perfecto, casi podía sentir que se volvía más intenso a cada momento. Levi cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor avanzar por su cuerpo

―M-Mierda, Eren... No puede ser... ―murmuro Levi, sintiendo como su fuerza disminuía poco a poco, sus manos se apretaron en las ropas de Eren. Estaba entrando en su celo, podía sentirlo, y el estar junto a Eren no era nada conveniente.

―¿Te sientes bien, Levi? ―preguntó Eren, mirándolo, algo preocupado.

―Llévame a casa ―le pidió, apretando los labios. Eren asintió, encaminando a Levi hasta el auto, minutos más tarde ya estaban en marcha hacia la casa Ackerman. Eren suspiraba constantemente, el olor de Levi se volvía cada vez más intenso y el Alfa en su interior solo pensaba en acercarse a él, lo peor que podía hacer era abandonarlo a la suerte estando en su celo.

―¿Estás entrando en tu celo, Levi? ―pregunto Eren, aflojando el nudo de su corbata, algo acalorado. Levi asintió, apretando sus manos, el calor comenzaba a concentrarse en su vientre y no podía hacer nada para controlarlo

―E-Está bien, puedo manejarlo... ―murmuró Levi, cerrando los ojos

―No está bien que lo pases solo... ―suspiro Eren, intentando controlarse―. Si quieres puedo ayudarte... ―sugirió, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Levi desvió la mirada, sonrojado

―No es necesario, Eren... Puedo manejarlo, siempre lo hago ―le dijo, suspirando, sabía que pronto comenzaría a doler, que se sentiría vacío pero también sabía que no era conveniente aceptar la oferta de Eren. Estaba sorprendido de que su celo se hubiera acelerado de tal manera siendo que faltaba casi un mes para ello.

―No te marcaré, Levi ―respondió Eren, mirándolo de reojo―. Puedo controlarme perfectamente ―sonrió, algo excitado con la imagen de Levi frente a él. Levi no respondió, ¿sería conveniente hacerlo con él? No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a la casa Ackerman, Eren llevo a Levi en brazos hasta su habitación, Levi sintió a su Omega enloquecer cuando toco sus brazos, su fuerte olor lo mantenía relajado de alguna manera.

―Sal de aquí ―le pidió Levi a Eren, quitándose la ropa, percibía como su parte baja comenzaba a mojarse

―Déjame ayudarte, Levi ―rogó Eren, acercándose a él

―N-No, Eren... ―jadeo Levi, sabía que su razón se iría pronto y solo quedaría un Omega sediento, sumiso, que quería más y más y no soportaba estar vacío. Sin embargo, Eren no parecía una mala opción...

―No puedes hacerlo solo, Levi ―suspiró Eren, sentándose al borde de la cama junto a él, su olor se hacía cada vez más intenso, cosa que solo inquietaba más a su Alfa. La visión de Levi en aquel estado le hacía fantasear demasiado.

―Te ayudaré y si no te gusta me detendré cuando tú lo digas ―le dijo Eren luego, Levi asintió, apretando los labios cuando él inició a despojarlo de sus ropas lentamente, sintió el calor concentrarse en sus mejillas, la sensación de vacío en su interior se hacía cada vez más presente, cosa que no era nada agradable. Cada que pasaba un celo lo hacía de una horrible manera, tocándose torpemente para satisfacerse, terminaba con lágrimas en los ojos del dolor, pero ahora tenía a Eren...

―¿Es tu primera vez, Levi? ―le oyó preguntar, a lo que asintió de inmediato. Eren se había colocado sobre él y olfateaba su cuello con insistencia, las manos de Levi se apretaban en su camisa por la sensación de cercanía. Pronto lo vio acercarse a su rostro, juntando sus labios en un beso. Sintió la lengua ajena recorriendo sus labios antes de adentrarse en su boca, su Omega quería gritar, emocionado. Sintió las chispas explotando en su estómago y propagándose por su cuerpo, estaba perdido, lo supo en cuanto vio aquellos ojos esmeralda y una sonrisa se le escapó.

―Lo es ―respondió, sonrojando, Eren no apartaba la mirada de él y ciertamente le gustaba, su Alfa se derretía teniéndolo tan cerca.

―Seré suave contigo ―murmuró Eren, besándolo nuevamente, esta vez sus lenguas se unieron en un beso más acalorado. Levi apretó sus manos tocando su pecho, Eren continuó besándolo por un momento más, fascinado por los expresiones de Levi, pronto lo despojó poco a poco del resto sus ropas, acariciando todo su cuerpo, le encantaba lo suave que era su piel. Levi parecía relajado en ese punto, sabía que había dejado a su Omega tomar las riendas pero no le importaba, en ese momento eran solo Eren y él, juntos, unidos, ligados...

Eren acarició sus piernas entonces, tanteando su trasero varias veces, Levi estaba terriblemente mojado y sensible, sonrió al escucharlo gemir cuando hundió el primer digito en su entrada.

―Eren... Ngh... ―gimió Levi, apretando las manos a sus costados. Eren acarició su rostro con su mano libre, besándolo nuevamente a la vez que empujaba su dedo dentro de su entrada. Levi ahogo un par de jadeos.

―E―Eren... ―lo llamó una vez más, mirando sus ojos. Eren sonrió, estaba completamente envuelto en su celo, sus ojos lucían brillantes y curiosos. Volvió a besarlo, mientras introducía otro dedo en su interior, simulando estocadas suaves. Levi se estremeció bajo sus manos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Eren pasó su lengua por su cuello, olfateando su aroma, estaba especialmente tentado a marcarlo es ese momento, durante todo ese tiempo Levi no había salido de su mente ni una vez, había caído en sus redes como un inofensivo insecto en telaraña. Pero, ¿Levi sentía lo mismo que él? Si hacía memoria, recordaría el montón de cosas que le había advertido Mikasa sobre su hermano, que no era un Omega cualquiera, que no era tan sumiso y amable como debiera, pero él, Eren Jaeger, había logrado acercarse un poco más, ¿sería eso suficiente para _marcarlo_ de una vez?

Levi gimió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Eren lo miró, sonrojándose. Y continuó besándolo mientras que movía los dedos dentro de su interior, momentos más tarde se acomodó entre sus piernas a la vez que olisqueaba su cuello. Levi miró como se desnudaba ante él, sonrojándose aún más al ver su miembro erecto, estaba ansioso, no podía negarlo, se sentía vacío y con el fuego quemándole.

―Voy a entrar, Levi ―murmuró Eren, besándolo nuevamente a la vez que empujaba su miembro dentro de su interior, Levi se mordió los labios, soltando un jadeo. La sensación de estar completo lo invadió, jamás había sentido algo como aquello y ciertamente no le importaba si era celo, deseo o algo más, Eren estaba ahí, estaban unidos y por un segundo deseó que lo estuvieran para siempre.

Eren comenzó a embestirlo un momento después, Levi gimió a su oído y acercó su rostro al suyo, besándolo. El placer recorría su cuerpo de forma inconsciente, las caricias de Eren lo hacían enloquecer y la forma en que lo miraba lo impulsaba a seguir. Rato más tarde ambos sintieron que el final se acercaba, Eren olfateó su cuello.

―Quiero marcarte, Levi ―murmuro, aumentando la fuerza de sus estocadas, Levi se mordió los labios, soltando un gemido al final. No podía pensar claramente, ni mucho menos negar que aquella petición lo enloquecía.

―Bésame ―le pido a Eren y este obedeció. Momentos más tarde ambos sintieron el orgasmo encima, Levi percibió como su interior era llenado por la esencia de Eren y como su nudo lo apretaba con fuerza y este jadeo ante la sensación. Se sentía bien, especial y perfecto...

―Tardará un rato en bajar ―murmuró Eren, abrazándolo y enterrando su nariz en la curva de su cuello. Levi asintió, había probado el cielo hacia tan solo unos segundos y aún estaba perdido en ello.

―Eren... ―lo llamo, mirándolo a los ojos

―¿Si, encanto? ―sonrió Eren, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

―No sé si sea porque estoy en celo o porque acabo de sentir algo maravilloso pero creo que me gustas mucho. Quizá demasiado

―¿Eso es un sí, me dejarás cortejarte? ―sonrió Eren, mirándolo. Levi asintió, sonrojado, Eren rio y volvió a besarlo, enrollo sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo. Y se quedaron así, besándose hasta que el nudo de Eren bajo, Levi suspiró cuando lo sintió salir de su interior, era fantástico estar lleno, completo y feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció esta historia? Estaba planeado para ser un Oneshot pero me deje llevar y salió esto xD

El título está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre de los maravillosos Technicolor fabrics, ¿alguien más lo ama?C:

Planeo hacer una continuación, así que si les gusto hagamenlo saber en un lindo review uvu

¡Gracias por leer!

Un abrazo

Katherine


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es obra de Hayime Isayama, yo solo tomo a sus sexys personajes(?)

Advertencias: Fluff a la vista (?)

* * *

 **Nuestro día**

 **II**

.

Levi sujetaba el libro entre sus manos, la pasta gruesa y pesada junto al olor característico de libro viejo no eran suficientes para desviar sus pensamientos de cierta persona… E incluso la historia que recordaba interesante y divertida de leer se estaba haciendo pesada y sin sentido. Intentó concentrarse pero, nuevamente, los pensamientos inundaron su muerte, se hizo presente el recuerdo de la sensación cálida contra su piel. Pronto cerró los ojos, recordando aún más nítidamente esa sensación, intentó reírse de sí mismo, ¿cómo era posible que él, Levi Ackerman, estuviera así por un Alfa? ¿Cuántas veces había negado el querer uno?

El sonido del timbre le hizo abrir los ojos y levantarse del sofá. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su cuñada, Annie, la invitó a pasar en silencio, estaba tan seria como siempre pero ahora podía notar algo extraño en ella, algo que no era el apestoso olor de Alfa de su hermana Mikasa

―He ido a hacerme una prueba ―comentó, sentándose en el sofá. Levi regresó a su puesto, acariciando la pasta del libro con las yemas de los dedos. Así que era eso…

―Entonces, ¿estás en estado? ―le preguntó, mirando como ella se quitaba la pañoleta color rojo de alrededor del cuello, revelando la marca violácea que resaltaba en su piel de porcelana.

―Aún no es definitivo ―respondió Annie―, el medico dijo que aún era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones… ¿Y qué tal tú? No veo una marca en tu cuello aún

Levi tronó la lengua, desviando la mirada

―No dejarás que Eren te marque, ¿cierto? ―le escuchó preguntar―. A pesar de que no puedes dejar de pensar en él ―rio

―No es tu asunto si me marca o no ―respondió Levi, reacio―. No quiero estar atado a nadie el resto de mi vida

Annie suspiró, mirándolo y murmuró algo sobre esperar a Mikasa en su habitación. Levi no se despidió de ella, aun sujetando el libro entre sus manos. En verdad era imposible no pensar en Eren y en sus llamativos ojos color esmeralda, en sus grandes manos y su perfecto aroma…

¿Debía considerar dejar que lo marcara?

No, no, Levi Ackerman no se iba a dejar dominar por un alfa,

Nunca.

.

.

.

El fin de semana Eren lo invitó a salir como venían haciendo últimamente, para su suerte el Alfa comenzó a desviarse de las calles de la ciudad, haciendo que el gesto de desconcierto creciera en su rostro, ¿a dónde planeaba llevarlo exactamente?

―Oi, ¿a dónde vamos? ―le preguntó, subiendo los vidrios del auto pues la brisa era más helada que en la ciudad

―Solo vamos a pasear… ―respondió Eren, tranquilo, dándole una rápida mirada antes de regresar al camino

Levi decidió no discutir y solo metió las manos en sus bolsillos, el mes de noviembre casi estaba por terminar y con ello el clima se volvía cada vez más helado, los arboles a su alrededor estaban casi en las ramas, las pesadas nubes grisáceas cubrían el cielo... Esa era una de las cosas que detestaba de ser un omega, su organismo necesitaba de _alguien_ más para mantenerse estable. Maldita naturaleza, nunca se cansaría de encontrar motivos para maldecirla…

―¿Has visitado Sina, Levi? ―le escuchó decir a Eren mientras bajaba el volumen de la música

―Sólo un par de veces cuando era muy pequeño ―respondió, recordando un poco sobre esa pequeña ciudad tan cercana a la suya, los vagos recuerdos de las casas antiguas y las calles empedradas, los comercios locales de varias décadas, el antiguo castillo del Rey…

―Bueno, yo no la he visitado aún, serás mi guía ―dijo Eren

―¿Y quién te dijo que aceptaba serlo? ―reprochó, Levi

―¿Entonces debería conseguir alguna guapa guía? Creo que Mikasa me había dado algún número de una...

Levi apretó los labios, no le sorprendía que Eren ya se hubiera dado cuenta de lo celoso que podía llegar a ser algunas veces, y ahora el infeliz se estaba aprovechando…

―Bien, te guiaré, pero iremos a donde YO diga, sin opción

―De acuerdo ―sonrió Eren, contento, sintiendo ganas de besarlo al ver el pequeño puchero en su rostro.

El viaje continuó en silencio, con Eren temiendo que Levi estuviese enojado por ser llevado a un lugar sin permiso, Levi sentía que su ser se congelaba cada vez más a pesar de la calefacción del auto, así que cuando tomaron un pequeño descanso no pudo evitar acercarse a Eren, descubriendo lo calidez de su piel cuando lo rodeo con los brazos.

―¿Tienes frio, cariño? ―le pregunto Eren, acariciando su cabello. Levi escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello, asintiendo. Mierda. Había olvidado llevar suéteres extra por si eso sucedía…

―Alguien olvido avisarme que vendríamos a un pueble sumamente helado ―reclamó Levi, enderezándose y mirando sus ojos

―Lo siento ―se disculpó, Eren, recordando que quizá habría algunos suéteres en el portaequipaje―. Espera aquí ―le pidió, separándose de él y bajando del auto. Pronto regresó con un par de suéteres gruesos, entregándoselos a Levi―. Espero que sirvan de algo ―sonrió, volviendo a abrazarlo. Levi asintió, sonrojándose levemente mientras se vestía con ambas prendas y el increíble olor de Eren lo golpeaba una vez más

―Gracias, Eren ―le sonrió luego, besándolo suavemente, Eren no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le robo algunos besos más, olfateando la piel de su cuello. Oh, sí, no podía permitir que _su Omega_ pasará frío, debía mantenerlo contento y con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

...

Reanudaron el viaje minutos más tarde, con un Levi tarareando las canciones suavemente, señal de su buen humor. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran a divisar las pintorescas casas a la orilla de la carretera y a la gente paseando por las calles. Aparcaron el auto en un estacionamiento y se dispusieron a pasear con calma por el lugar. Levi recordaba haber visitado Sina junto a su madre algunas veces, y para su suerte la pequeña ciudad estaba como la recordaba, con los edificios altos y ventanas de madera, los pequeños detalles que lo hacían regresar en el tiempo… Quizá por el cariño de sus habitantes que se negaban a modificar su antiguo estilo era que se conservaba así.

―Tomemos una fotografía juntos ―propuso, Eren, cuando hubieron llegado a la plaza principal. Levi asintió, sabía que si se negaba comenzaría a besarlo desesperadamente pidiendo que dijera que sí, no era que no quisiera los besos de Eren, pero estaba más cómodo si lo hacían en privado, sin tantas miradas extrañadas por un Omega chico junto a un guapo Alfa extranjero.

Eren sonrió, sacando su teléfono móvil y sacando algunas fotos de ambos, besando las mejillas de Levi en algunas

―N-Nos están mirando, sé más discreto ―se quejó, Levi

―¿Es tan extraño que bese a _mi_ Omega? ―alzo una ceja, mirándolo

―Tch… Sigamos, por favor ―respondió, seguro de que Eren continuaría con aquello si no lo detenía.

―Te sigo, cariño ―sonrió, Eren, tomando su mano. Levi sintió la calidez de su tacto recorriendo su cuerpo, era algo extraño… Decidió continuar con el recorrido antes de que Eren se pusiera más meloso.

Visitaron un par de museos locales donde mostraban la historia de Sina y sus ciudades hermanas, Rose y María, de cómo habían caído las gigantes murallas que las delimitaban y lo que algunos historiadores especulaban sobre su origen. Eren parecía bastante interesado, contándole a Levi lo que opinaban en Alemania sobre ello.

―Eres más inteligente de lo que imaginaba, Eren ―sonrió Levi luego, algo impresionado de toda la información que conocía el Alfa, quizá no lo diría en voz alta pero aquella era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de él.

―¿Impresionado? ―Bromeó, Eren, sonriéndole

―Un poco ―respondió, apretando su mano suavemente, sorprendiendo al ver como Eren se sonrojaba

Tampoco diría en voz alta que Eren era muy lindo a veces, cuando no estaba molestando…

...

El resto de la tarde trascurrió con calma, Eren insistió en que visitaran un pequeño restaurante ubicado cerca de la plaza principal, aunque Levi lo agradeció más tarde al ver la gran variedad de vinos que poseía el lugar. Con un par de copas encima y estómago lleno comenzaron a desviarse un poco del centro, llegando hasta un pequeño mirador desde donde se apreciaba toda la pequeña Sina. Fuertes oleadas de viento atravesaban el lugar, arremolinando las hojas en el suelo y causando que cierto Omega deseara no haber subido ahí

―Ven aquí ―le dijo Eren.

Levi no lo pensó esta vez y dejó que enrollara sus brazos a su alrededor, llenándose con su delicioso aroma. Eren olía a vainilla, a un perfume del cual no conocía el nombre y algo más que no había descubierto aún, era suave y le recordaba a su hogar…

―Te marcaré, Levi ―dijo Eren de repente, acariciando su mejilla

―... No bromees, Eren ―logró responder, abandonando sus manos y metiéndolas en sus bolsillos

―Hablo en serio ―volvió a murmurar Eren, inclinando su rostro hacia el del Omega, una fuerte ola de viento sacudió las ramas de los arboles a su alrededor y con ello un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Eren pareció entenderlo y rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos nuevamente, ignorando como Levi apretaba los labios

Ahora estaban aún más cerca, Levi sintió su cálido aliento chocando contra su helada piel, mientras volvía a olfatear su peculiar aroma, nada pesado y agresivo como el de los alfas que ya había conocido. Un sonrojo creció en su rostro, observó su cabello castaño hecho un lio en su cabeza, sus facciones definidas, sus ojos color esmeralda... Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía atraído hacia él

―¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor, Levi? ―pregunto Eren entonces, esperando pacientemente a su respuesta

―Ya soy mayor ―respondió Levi, seco

―No, no, yo hablo del pasar de los años, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? ¿Quieres conocer el mundo? ¿Probar muchos sabores de te?

Rio ante la última opción, sonriéndole sin darse cuenta

―No es como que tenga muchas opciones, Eren ―suspiró acariciando su rostro―. Solo soy un omega, mi familia nunca me apoyaría a luchar por algo que no sea una familia...

Y la realidad era así, aun recordaba cómo años atrás había rogado a su padre una oportunidad para estudiar la universidad, siendo rechazado de inmediato. A diferencia de su hermana Alfa, él no contaba con tantas opciones… Ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de elegir por su cuenta antes de que su padre o Mikasa interviniera.

Eren suspiro, abrazándolo con fuerza, dejando que olfateara su delicioso aroma un poco más

―Olvida eso, no los necesitas ―escuchó decir a Eren mientras sus labios rosaban su cuello―. Yo te apoyaré a cumplir todo lo que desees

―¿Y si decido no querer estar unido a un alfa por el resto de mis días? ―soltó Levi, con brusquedad, haciendo que Eren se tensara

―Eso no será posible, Levi ―dijo, soltando una suave risa, mirando al pequeño Omega entre sus brazos, los cabellos negros cubriendo parte de sus ojos y sus mejillas rojas…

―Alfa idiota ―murmuró Levi, escuchando como Eren volvía a reírse, abrazándolo con más fuerza de lo habitual, como si no fuera a soltarlo nunca

―Entonces no quiero nada ―dijo, firme

―Bueno, entonces llevaré a Mikasa a mi viaje a Alemania por Navidad, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Las palabras trastabillaron en su boca, mientras que Eren sonreía alegremente. En verdad era un hijo de…

―Deseo presentarte a mis padres, Levi ―anunció, dejando un suave beso en sus labios

Levi abrió la boca, sorprendido, ¿estaba bromeando, verdad?

―Hace mucho frío en Alemania, así que te llevaré de compras, necesitas varias capas de ropa para sobrevivir ―rio Eren, mirándolo aun

No, no era una broma… Por fin viajaría lo suficientemente lejos de su hogar, acompañado del único Alfa con el que había compartido más que un beso, cualquier cosa podría suceder, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Alguien sigue ahí? xD

Me gustaría saber qué les esta pareciendo la historia, no planeo que sean muchos capis pero si deseo llenar esto de Fluff uvu

Espero sus comentarios c:

Por último, FF es muy gay y no me deja poner links en la bio, asi que si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre el Omegaverse por favor envíenme un PM, normalmente los Omegarverse que he leido en el fandom de Snk son algo diferentes al que estoy escribiendo, la principal diferencia es que en muchos fics hacen notar que si un Alfa y un Omega tienen relaciones al menos una vez, el Omega ya esta _"unido"_ al Alfa de por vida, por así decirlo. Sin embargo, en mi historia es necesario que el Alfa marque al Omega en el cuello antes de poder decir de están ampliamente unidos, que comparten una conexión especial y todo eso que nos encanta, así que... Eso, Eren y Levi tuvieron relaciones pero Levi aún no está marcado xD

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí tres

Katherine


End file.
